Happy
Shooting Starlight Aoneko Channel |occupation=Adventurer B-Cuber |team=Crew of Edens |partner=Rebecca Bluegarden |base of operations=Edens Zero Shooting Starlight Guildhall |status=Alive |relatives= |abilities=Happy Blaster Form |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 1 |image gallery=yes }}Happy (ハッピー Happī) is a cat from the planet Excede and a machine companion of Rebecca Bluegarden. He is also a member of the Edens Zero's crew. Appearance Happy is a small blue cat with a white stomach and a black-tipped tail. He has a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheek marks near his tiny whiskers on either side of his face. Unlike normal cats, Happy's body structure allows him to walk erect. Personality History Happy was a cat found by Rebecca when he was young. He instantly became friends with her due to them sharing common life events. He received his name "Happy" from Rebecca for making her happy by becoming her friend. Sometime later, an accident occurred where a drunk driver ran over Happy, which ended up killing him. Through unknown means, though, he was revived into a machine body and continued his friendship with Rebecca. Synopsis Intro arc Happy and Rebecca travel to the Granbell Kingdom in their spaceship, the Aqua Wing, in search of good footage for Rebecca's B-Cube Channel. While there, they take part in many of the park's amenities, including a monster hunt. While on that monster hunt, they are confronted by a large, robotic cat which is quickly destroyed by a strange man with long hair. Happy and Rebecca are shocked by the man's appearance and Happy rejects the man's offer to eat him. Happy and Rebecca are then told that he is the only human present and he asks for Rebecca to be his friend - an offer she refuses and Happy and her head back to the town. Although, the strange man follows them. When they make it back into the town, they inform the robots there of the man's presence and are informed that the man in question is really Shiki Granbell - the sole human of Granbell Kingdom. After they are formally introduced, Happy, along with Shiki, Rebecca, and the robots of the kingdom throw a celebration. When Shiki falls asleep, Happy and Rebecca are told about Shiki's background and after Rebecca cuts his hair, she and Happy retire to bed. While they are sleeping, they are abducted by Castellan and the rest of the robots of Grandbell who are seemingly trying to steal their ship. However, they are rescued by Shiki who tries to sacrifice himself for their sake, but Rebecca tells him that they are friends and the three flee Granbell together. Norma arc Skull Fairy arc Guilst arc Powers and Abilities Happy Blaster Form: Happy can turn into a pair of blasters that fire Ether bullets. * : Happy charges energy and fires a powerful burst of Ether on the target, causing massive damage. Using this technique leaves Happy exhausted afterwards. Equipment B-Cube (Ｂ・キューブ B Kyūbu): Happy uses a B-Cube terminal with a heart-shaped symbol to record, upload, and share videos on his and Rebecca's channel, Aoneko Channel. Battles & Events Trivia *Happy shares his name and most of his character design with Happy, a character from Hiro Mashima's previous work, Fairy Tail. The only main noticable difference is that the tip of Happy's tail is black instead of white. References Navigation fr:Happy Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Machines Category:B-Cubers Category:Shooting Starlight